


𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓕𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻 𝓒𝔂𝓬𝓵𝓮

by MissAntiSocial



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Got4 is just sleeping, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, I love them all I swear, It's just jinson and jackjae, Jackson is a sweetheart, M/M, Sad Ending, except maybe on the inside, idk how to tag this without giving anything away, kind of fluff?, no one dies I promise, oh and it’s kinda long lol, the tags are trash but I promise the story is a little better lol, well semi sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAntiSocial/pseuds/MissAntiSocial
Summary: ❁"𝙃𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙚, 𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩."❁ღღღHanahaki Disease:an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient's throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers).ღღღJinson + Jackjae
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓕𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻 𝓒𝔂𝓬𝓵𝓮

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify:  
> Jinyoung's favorite flower: Orchids  
> Jackson's favorite flower: White Roses

Whatever Jackson does- It always came from his heart. 

The red organ that beat inside him powered the logicity of his brain, making him a rather sympathetic and compassionate person. 

To say at the most- He had a big heart and delicate personality. 

Youngjae knew this well. 

From the 5 years he's spent constantly chasing behind the older through his ambitiousness, the words that come out of the other's mouth take him by surprise. 

"Youngjae- I think I'm in love." 

His reaction isn't a look of shock, but rather a look of acknowledgement as he nods at Jackon's words. 

"Congratulations hyung, I'm happy for you." 

Youngjae trusts Jackson. 

He really does. 

"It's Park Jinyoung." 

The atmosphere changes and so does the feeling in Youngjae's stomach. 

It tightens in worry. 

"P-Park Jinyoung?" he stutters out softly, "you love Park Jinyoung?" 

The older's face breaks into a grin while nodding proudly. 

Jackson looked like a child who won his first trophy, proud to have a token of accomplishment. 

His accomplishment seemed to be his undivided love for Jinyoung. 

Youngjae tries to be cautious with his words. 

"You... You know what his reputation around here is right?" 

"Of course." 

The younger is confused and he knows Jackson can see it on his face. 

"How long have you liked him?" 

The blonde haired male ponders the question for a moment, "for a few weeks now maybe." 

Youngjae only nods mindlessly. 

He wasn't completely ecstatic with the idea that his best friend was in love with someone that was assumed to have the inability to love. 

He didn't want Jackson to get hurt- 

But he trusts him.

❁❁❁

A cough tears out his throat when he's hunched over the sink, the foreign, yet familiar texture of flower petals rest on his tongue. 

He can taste his blood. 

It's metallic yet sweet. 

This has been happening for a few weeks now. 

Ever since he started loving Park Jinyoung. 

He looks up into his mirror, breathing heavily while staring at his reflection. 

He seems himself. 

Jackson Wang. 

The boy with a big heart. 

His eyes stare down at the small, purple pile of orchid petals, some dotted with specks of red. 

His chest feels tighter and tighter through every passing second, coughing profusely as the orchid petals pour out his body mercilessly. 

It hurts. 

Love hurts- But he's willing to work past it. 

His heart knows what it wants, and it's never proved him wrong once. 

Jackson trusts his heart. 

He trusts it as much as he trusts Youngjae. 

"Hyung?" 

The younger's voice echoes through the apartment, and he can hear the sound of the door closing with a soft click. 

His fingers grip onto the counter for support. 

He feels his legs begin to give out.

"Jackson hyung?" 

Youngjae's voice is getting closer and he knows he can't hide this anymore. 

He needs help. 

He needs support. 

He needs comfort. 

"Y-Youngjae..." he whispers breathily, slowly sliding down to his knees. 

His mind is freezing and his vision is blurring. 

"Hyung!" 

The door to the bathroom bangs against the wall, and Youngjae rushes to his side. 

_"-----! ---- you okay? ---- ---------?"_

Static fills Jackson's hearing, only catching a few words here and there. 

_"I'm calling ------. ---- with me._ " 

Youngjae's hand squeezes his own and he closes his eyes.

❁❁❁

"I can't say I've seen anything like this before." 

Youngjae chews on his lip while glancing at Jackson's body breathing into the oxygen mask. 

The doctor had come back with results, though he seemed just as astounded as Youngjae. 

"His results are rather... unusual," he goes to say while looking at the other through his glasses, "do you know how long this has been going on for?" 

He doesn't, but he wishes that he did. 

Youngjae can't help but feel a little betrayed. 

The doctor only nods at him, motioning him to follow him into another room. 

It had that hospital scent that always put people on edge. 

He sits on one of the wooden chairs, the doctor sitting on his retractable one. 

His eyes silently follow the male's fingers typing on the black keyboard, vision focused intensely on the screen. 

Youngjae fingers nervously tap against the arm of the chair. 

"This was an x-ray we had taken of his chest," the doctor says while turning the screen to face him, "the white represents-" 

"The white represents the bone and the black represents his lungs." 

He was majoring in medicine- 

So it wasn't a surprise that Youngjae was well aware of what he was looking at. 

"Sorry, I'm a medical student." 

The doctor smiles at him before continuing. 

"I just want you to see a side by side comparison with a normal x-ray." 

Another x-ray appears beside Jackson's and Youngjae can see the obvious difference between them. 

Although, he isn't sure what it was. 

"What are those gray areas?" 

Poison? 

Did someone try to poison Jackson? 

"Flowers." 

"Doctor, I appreciate you trying to lift my spirits with this joke but-" 

The male shakes his head and Youngjae realizes that he was being serious. 

"How-" 

"As far as I know, it goes against the laws of medicine." 

The doctor pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose while sighing. 

"However, folklore seems to also crossover into our reality." 

Youngjae looks at him questioningly. 

"Folklore?" 

He receives a curt nod from the other. 

"I've had a small round of patients with just as absurd conditions as your boyfriend-" 

"Oh... He's not my boyfriend." 

The doctor laughs awkwardly and waves his hand dismissively. 

"Of course, I apologize for assuming." 

Youngjae accepts it.

"Your friend will be okay for now," the male says and sees the look of relief in his eyes, "the flowers don't seem to be restricting him from breathing, considering there's only a small amount." 

He pats Youngjae on the shoulder. 

"However, I still need to determine what exactly is the cause- Whether it be a medical explanation or folklore." 

He tells Youngjae to come back in the morning.

❁❁❁

Jackson sits silently on the couch. 

He can't make an effort to look at Youngjae's face as the younger comes with two cups of ginger tea in his hands. 

They don't say anything to each other. 

The words _'I'm sorry'_ form in the older's mind, though he can't seem to say it out loud. 

The silence is unbearable. 

He takes a sip from the cup, feeling the warm liquid run down his throat in a comforting way. 

"Were you ever planning on telling me, hyung?" Youngjae whispers and Jackson can hear the hurt tone in his voice. 

He hates that it came to this. 

His heart clenches in guilt and finally musters the courage to look at the younger. 

Youngjae isn't looking at him, but rather at the white mug in his hands. 

Jackson can see a visible tear run down his cheek. 

He really messed up. 

"I'm sorry, Youngjae," he finally manages to say, his voice sounding a little more hoarse. 

The younger doesn't say anything for a few minutes, letting the tense atmosphere come in between them. 

Youngjae has every right to be upset. 

He should have told him- But he was scared. 

"I thought I was going to lose you back at the hospital," the brown-haired male says quietly, most likely pushing away the thought of Jackson slipping away from him. 

"I never meant to hurt you," the older says while placing a hand over Youngjae's, "I was scared, Youngjae." 

He squeezes the younger's hand, to prove that he was still alive and very much real. 

"They don't know what's wrong with you." Youngjae looks at him. 

"The doctor said he's never seen anything like it." 

Jackson's never seen anything like it either.

❁❁❁

Youngjae rubs Jackson's back soothingly as the older coughs up orchid petals into the toilet. 

Luckily, there was no sign of blood. 

The younger is still baffled. 

It's been a week since they were at the hospital, and Jackson throwing up flower petals (and sometimes blood) became routine. 

The doctor still hasn't gotten back to them. 

"You never told me when this all started, hyung." 

"A-A few weeks before the hospital."

Youngjae thinks about those few weeks for the rest of the day.

❁❁❁

They receive a call late in the evening.

" _Is this the residence of Jackson Wang?"_

_"Yes. This is him speaking."_

_"Mr. Wang, before I say anything,_

_I need to know who you trust to know_

_about what I'm about to tell you."_

_"My best friend, Choi Youngjae-_

_He was the one who was with_

_me in the hospital that evening._

_Can he listen as well?"_

_"That would be good, for your sake and his."_

_"... Okay. We're ready."_

_"While you were recovering, I was discussing_

_with Youngjae about your test results. More_

_specifically your x-ray."_

_"Do you recall our conversation, Mr. Choi?"_

_"I do recall."_

_"I assume you told Mr. Wang about the flowers?"_

_"Yes I did."_

_"Very good. I had explained to Mr. Choi that what_

_was going on with your body, was something_

_we've never seen in medical history."_

_"Then I had brought up the fact that folklore_

_has also played around in the terms of medicine._

_I tested both theories, medical and folklore."_

_"What did you find out Doctor?"_

_"Mr. Wang, are you familiar with the folklore of the_

**_Hanahaki Disease_ ** _?"_

❁❁❁ _  
_

"Hyung, I think you should do the surgery."

"Youngjae... I want to try." 

The younger looks at the other, and he tries his best to understand. 

Love was a funny thing. 

"You heard what the doctor said- Either Jinyoung returns your feelings, or get the surgery. If you wait on him for too long, you could-" 

"I don't want to forget something I just started." 

The determination in the blonde haired male's voice made him realize that it would be impossible to convince him. 

Is this what love did to people? 

"Hyung..." 

"Youngjae, you trust me right?" 

He nods. 

Jackson smiles back at him, "let me try at least. Miracles are happening every day." 

Youngjae knows about Jinyoung. 

He knows his reputation for discarding people and for mainly lusting. 

Park Jinyoung does not simply _love_ anyone. 

Jackson was going to need a big miracle if he ever wanted Jinyoung to return his feelings.

❁❁❁

**Attempt #1**

Jackson asks his boss if he could be transferred into Jinyoung's team. 

Though the other was a little taken aback by his request, he agrees because he thought that Jackson would be a good fit to the team. 

The blonde haired male enters into the small meeting room, seeing Jinyoung sitting at the end table by himself. 

He stares a bit and admires the other's rather remarkable side profile. 

"Are you going to sit down, or keep staring at me?" 

The black haired male's voice pierces through the empty room, taking him by surprise. 

Jinyoung looks at him with narrowed eyes, seemingly displeased with his presence. 

Jackson takes a deep breath before nodding and sitting beside him. 

The other doesn't pay any mind to him after that, scrolling through his phone silently.

The rest of the team shows up before Jackson has a chance to say anything.

❁❁❁

**Attempt #2**

He brings a tray of coffee the next morning, thinking that people would find it strange for him to give a single cup of coffee to Jinyoung. 

At least, that's what Youngjae said. 

"He doesn't really have any 'friendly' connections with anyone here," the younger had explained as they waited in line to order the coffee, "it's better you bring a tray for the whole team." 

So Jackson does, his coworkers pleased with his act of kindness. 

Jinyoung's figure sitting hunched up at his desk catches his eyes, glancing at the remaining coffee cup in his hand. 

He takes a deep breath before walking over slowly, placing a smile on his face. 

The black haired male doesn't seem to notice his presence, so he pretends to cough to get his attention. 

Jinyoung doesn't show any reaction. 

He pretends to cough again. 

Still no reaction. 

He tries again because the third time's a charm. 

"Are you sick?" 

The tone of his voice wasn't worry, but rather annoyance. 

Jackson looks past it and shakes his head, presenting the cup of coffee in front of the other. 

"I bought coffee for the team-" 

"I don't like coffee." 

His throat itches and he covers his hand and coughs in it. 

There's an orchid petal in his palm. 

"Right, of course."

❁❁❁

**Attempt #3**

Jackson begins to throw up flower petals **_and_** literal flowers in one of the bathroom stalls, calling Youngjae right after to notify him. 

"Hyung, have you thought about the surgery?" he asks gently, the older's breathing seeming to normalize. 

"Not yet," the blonde says followed by the sound of the toilet flushing. 

The younger only sighs in response on the other side of the phone, Jackson coming out of the stall, dusting himself off while going to the sink. 

"I-I think I should leave early-" 

The door to the bathroom opens and Jinyoung comes rushing in and clutching his hand, face scrunched up in slight pain and frustration. 

He comes to the sink beside Jackson and places his hand under the water. 

The blonde can see the other's hand is red and swollen, and he glances at him in worry. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" 

"What does it matter to you?" 

The younger hears what's going on the other side of the phone, chewing his bottom lip uncomfortably. 

"You looked like you were in pain, so I thought-" 

"I spilled some of my coffee on my hand. Happy?" 

Jackson smiles, but Youngjae can sense the hurt expression it has. 

_He said he didn't like coffee..._

Jinyoung lets out a frustrated sigh before shaking his head and leaving the bathroom without another word. 

A moment passes before the older feels something coming up from his throat. 

He rushes into the stall and throws up again. 

There's blood covered petals this time.

❁❁❁

**Attempt #4**

"Jackson and Jinyoung, can you two run through the papers and make sure the information is right?" 

The blonde gives an enthusiastic reply, while the other silently takes the papers from their boss's hands. 

Jackson walks behind him silently, his stomach filled with butterflies from the blessed chance to be with Jinyoung alone. 

Maybe he could learn more about him. 

"We'll split the stack- You take half and I take half," Jinyoung says while putting a pile of papers in front of him. 

He nods in response and pulls out a pen, beginning to read through the information. 

They sit in silence and Jackson tries to strike a small conversation. 

"So, how long have you worked here?"

"2 years." 

Okay, at least he was responding.

"Is there anything you've always wanted?" 

"A camera." 

He looks at Jinyoung in surprise. 

"You don't have a camera?" 

"Why does it matter to you?" 

"I was just curious..." 

"Just go back to work. I can't focus if you keep talking to me." 

Jackson doesn't say another word after that.

❁❁❁

**Attempt #5**

Rain pours outside, leaving droplets on the clear glass windows.

Jackson likes the rain. 

He likes it a lot. 

"I'm getting reports that there's a storm coming, so i think it's best you all go home now." 

Everyone nods while grabbing their things and rushing out of the building, umbrellas in their hands. 

The blonde had one too. 

He puts in the remaining papers into his bag and slings it over his shoulder, walking outside the building. 

He hears the rain hit against the cement in such a calming manner, he feels inclined to chuck his umbrella aside and stand in it. 

However, Youngjae would get upset with him if he came soaking wet. 

"Ah shit." 

Jackson glances over to his right and sees Jinyoung looking distraught while looking at the raindrops falling heavily. 

He notices that the black haired male doesn't have an umbrella. 

His feet move towards him and hold his umbrella over the other's head, grabbing his attention. 

"I can walk you to your car-" 

"Stop."

Jinyoung's face twists into a look of annoyance at the sight of Jackson's face, and the older feels his heart clench. 

"Why are you always trying to get my attention? Do you realize what a **_nuisance_** you are to me?" 

The flowers make themselves known in his throat. 

His lungs feel tight. 

It's getting hard to breathe. 

"I was just trying to be nice-" 

"No you weren't. What is it- Spit it out already." 

Jackson's made up his mind. 

He smiles at Jinyoung sadly. 

"I just wanted to let you know that I've been coughing up flowers because of my unrequited love for you." 

The black haired scoffs in disinterest. 

"You sound delusional, and if you don't know- I dont **_love_** anyone." 

Jackson knows. 

He tried. 

He tried so hard. 

His eyes just silently stare into Jinyoung's, taking a deep breath and coming close to him. 

Without another word, he places a kiss on the others lips. 

The other doesn't seem to show any kind of resistance, but in a few seconds- 

Jackson is pushed away roughly. 

"What-" 

"That was before I forget this all ever happened." 

He can see the look of confusion cross the black haired male's face, before it changes to anger. 

The blonde doesn't expect the punch delivered to his cheek. 

The ring on Jinyoung's finger makes a cut. 

Neither of them say a word. 

"Leave me alone," the other says while looking at the ground, "just leave me the fuck alone."

Jackson nods at him. 

"I just have one request." 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes but motions for him to continue. 

"Take this umbrella." 

He hands the other his umbrella and he sees the black haired male hesitate before taking it from his hands. 

Jackson flashes one more smile before walking away. 

He felt Jinyoung's eyes watching him as he walked through the rain- 

But he didn't look back. 

It's what the other would've wanted anyway.

...

"Jackson? What happened?" 

He enters the apartment and Youngjae eyes widen at the older's state. 

Jackson was drenched with rain water, the blood from the cut on his cheek was faded, and he looked defeated. 

"I... don't want to talk about it." 

The younger wants to press on questions, but he knows the other needs his support right now.

"Youngjae, I need you to do something for me."

❁❁❁

**_Saturday_ **

Jinyoung wakes up the next morning, mindlessly staring up at his ceiling. 

Something feels different. 

He places his hand over his heart, feeling it beat gently against his chest. 

His eyes roam around the room and catch sight of the black umbrella sitting in the corner. 

The memory of Jackson handing him the object with a smile comes into memory. 

He groans at the realization he needed to return it to him soon. 

Though the look on the blonde's face- 

Jinyoung shakes his head. 

He doesn't want to think about it. 

His body feels funny with a feeling he can't quite comprehend. 

The mere thought of Jackson makes his heart beat faster. 

He hates it.

❁❁❁

**_Sunday_ **

The feeling doesn't go away. 

It's constantly lingering inside him as he works on his computer, sighing every few minutes. 

Jinyoung is trying to figure out what this is. 

Why he feels this way. 

It's like a feeling of _loneliness_ , though he's been lonely for most of his life.

He didn't know how to describe it. 

There's a knock on his door that takes him off guard, not really expecting anyone or _anything_ for that matter. 

Jinyoung opens the door and sees a delivery man standing in front of him with a package in his hand. 

"I have a package for you-" 

"I didn't order anything." 

The male glances at his clipboard and then back at Jinyoung, "are you Park Jinyoung?" 

"Yes I am." 

He puts the box into the black haired male's open arms, "then this is for you. Have a good day." 

The delivery man leaves before he could question further. 

He looks at the box in his hands as he closes the door behind him. 

It was rather small, and he wonders who sent whatever was inside, which brought up the next question- 

What _was_ inside? 

Jinyoung first assumes the worst, and it makes him inclined to throw out the package. 

However, he was curious. 

He braces himself as he grabs a pair of scissors and cuts through the layers of tape. 

His eyes make out a slight boxy shape through the slit of the box. 

_Another box?_

He pushes the flaps to the side and the object inside makes his eyes widen. 

A camera. 

There was a camera in the box. 

Jinyoung carefully reaches to hold it in his hands, admiring and taking in it's pretty features. 

He goes to turn it on and the quality was amazing. 

Everything was so clear and perfect. 

The lens catches view of a white piece of paper in the box, where the camera had been initially placed. 

He places the object to the side and his hand shakes slightly as he goes to grab the paper.

_Dear Jinyoung,_

_I know you said you wanted me to leave you alone, but I wanted to do this one last thing before this all ends. I bought you this camera, in hopes that it would at least make you happy. I'm sorry that I've been a burden, but I won't be anymore. As long as you're happy- I'm happy :)_

_Love, Jackson_

_PS. You can keep the umbrella_

❁❁❁ _  
_

**_Monday_ **

Jinyoung anticipates seeing Jackson at work the next morning. 

He holds the umbrella in his hand, the camera in his bag. 

There's a small smile on his face, and his coworkers are surprised at his sudden behaviour. 

He waits for Jackson to enter so he could thank him and return his umbrella. 

The blonde never shows up.

❁❁❁

**_Tuesday_ **

"Sir, have you heard from Jackson Wang?" 

His boss shakes his head in response, much to his disappointment. 

He bows before leaving the room, fingers tapping against his folder. 

The umbrella still sat at his desk.

❁❁❁

**_Wednesday_ **

It pours outside and another storm is issued to come by the area. 

The boss requested that everyone should go home as soon as possible. 

Jinyoung grabs his things and slowly walks out, but he looks over at Jackson's desk as he passes by. 

All his things are there- Just not him. 

He stands outside and sees the rain fall down harder than it did last week. 

His hand grips Jackson's umbrella in his hand.

❁❁❁

**_Thursday_ **

He feels unwell, so he calls in sick. 

He spends hours resting and working from home at the same time. 

It's around 6 pm by the time he's done, so he decides to take a walk.

He brings the camera with him. 

His feet move slowly and on their own, bringing him into a park. 

The sun was just setting beyond the rows of trees and there's barely people around. 

Jinyoung spots an empty bench and sits himself on it, staring at the camera in his hands. 

He hasn't taken one picture- But he wants it to be perfect.

His mind immediately brings up the image of Jackson's smiling face. 

That's it. 

He **_needed_** Jackson. 

Jinyoung frowns.

He hasn't seen the male in a while. 

His eyes just stare at the precious object and he sits in silence for a while. 

Moments later, there's footsteps that walk past and he looks up and locks eyes with the person. 

_Jackson?_

The blonde's face is recognizable and they stare at each other for a moment, but Jackson continues to walk away. 

Jinyoung stops him desperately. 

"Jackson!" 

The other stops in his tracks and allows the black haired male to get up and stand behind him, fiddling with the camera in his hands. 

Jackson seems slightly hesitant, but turns around. 

The feeling that Jinyoung's had warms into his system, his heart beats at the close proximity between himself and the other. 

He knows what this is. 

Without thinking, he takes Jackson's face into his hands and leans forward. 

However, the male moves back from him. 

"What are you doing?" the blonde asks him in confusion and Jinyoung blinks at him. 

Maybe the other was still upset with him-

But he had every right to be. 

"Jackson, I'm sorry," he says before stuttering his next sentence, ""I-I love you." 

"...Okay?" 

Okay? 

That's all he had to say? 

"I thought you said you loved me?" 

"I don't remember being in love with you." 

This had to be a joke. 

It had to be. 

"You kissed me remember? Last week on that raining day? You gave me your umbrella." 

"I'm sorry Jinyoung-ssi, but I don't recall that ever happening." 

Jackson was being formal with him. 

He notices the scar on the other cheek from where he punched him. 

"I-I gave you that scar on your cheek," Jinyoung runs his thumb over the faded scar, "all because I was too blind." 

The blonde shakes his head at him. 

"You didn't cause it. As far as I know, I got this scar from a minor injury." 

How could he forget that? 

"Jackson, please stop messing with me, I'm sorry." 

"I'm not messing with you, Jinyoung-ssi- I'm sorry, but I genuinely feel nothing towards you... And I'm already in a relationship with someone." 

Jinyoung feels his heart clench painfully. 

Is this what it felt to be rejected? 

"W-Who?" is all he can whisper out, but Jackson just smiles at him sadly. 

"Look... I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I hope you'll find the right person soon." 

He pats the other on the shoulder before walking, Jinyoung's eyes hopelessly following his figure. 

He sees another person standing at the entrance of the park and Jackson goes to them and embraces them tightly. 

To put more salt into the wound- They kiss after. 

Jinyoung doesn't know what comes over him, but he brings up his camera and takes a picture when Jackson smiles as he breaks away from the other male. 

Jinyoung realizes it was the blonde's best friend, _Choi Youngjae_. 

They don't seem to notice Jinyoung watching them, smiling at each other before eventually walking away. 

The black haired male stands alone in the park, before his knees give out. 

" _I hope you'll find the right person soon-"_

 _"_ But you were the right person, Jackson," Jinyoung whispers out brokenly. 

He feels his chest tighten and a cough tears out of his throat. 

His hand goes to cover his mouth and feels something come up. 

He moves his away and looks at what sits in his palm. 

_A white rose petal_.

❁❁❁ **_Fin_** ❁❁❁


End file.
